Finn? Natsuki?
by Morningstar2112
Summary: Shinji and Natsuki were meant to be together right? But Shinji has doubts about whether Natsuki is really the same as Finn. One Shot.


One shot……..

I don't own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne or any of the characters. Though I really wish I was Arina Tanemura.

_Natsuki……Why don't you remember when you were Finn?_

Shinji woke from his daydreaming. He had been imagining Natsuki from back when she was an angel. Her green hair like long grass flowing about her body as her wings shone like snow. His eyes softened at the memory.

"SHINJI-KUN!" the teacher growled. "Pay attention!"

"Why should I?" He retorted lazily, flicking a crumb off his shirt.

"You inconsiderate scoundrel!" the teacher was enraged now. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm really craving a Pel fruit right now."

"A WHAT? Leave my classroom if you aren't going to respect me. Shinji groggily heightened his gaze so that his and the teachers met. Once locked Shinji glared and left the room. As Shinji walked from the school, he muttered to himself.

"He just doesn't understand…Finn…Natsuki. Natsuki."

"What Shinji?" a familiar voice called. Shinji froze and turned.

"Ah…Natsuki-chan…"

"I told you not to call me –chan!!! Shinji you pig!" Natsuki scolded, her eyes burning into his. "Why are you out here anyway? Did you get kicked out again?" Shinji grimaced. "I thought so."

"It's only because I love you." He replied coolly.

"Would you stop that already?!" I'm in middle-school and you're in high-school! Just because our parents know each other and we live in the same apartment complex doesn't mean you have the right to love me!"

"Is there such thing as a right to love? Is there a law? Huh? Why can't I love you?" Natsuki's face grew red.

"W…w…well." She stuttered. "Because I…" She gripped her right hand into a fist. "You…You're no good Shinji."

"Excuse me?" Shinji exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"You heard me!" She started "You're a no good dirty rotten pig! You can't stay in school for half a day without getting kicked out, you act like you're the king of the world, and you practically stalk me walking home!"

"We do live in the same apartment building."

"Shut up! I don't care. Just leave me alone." She began stomping away.

"That's the Finn I know." Shinji chuckled. Natsuki whipped around.

"And what's with all this 'Finn' business? What do you take me for?"

"You don't even remember, so what does it matter?" his tone darkened suddenly.

" Sh…Shinji…" Natsuki's expression grew concerned. She began to say something but instead walked away from him. _What if she isn't like Finn. Her personality is still the same, but what if she won't love me? I couldn't stand it if she got swept off her feet by some other guy. _

SIX MONTHS LATER

Shinji waited for Natsuki by the mailboxes outside their apartment._ I'm finally going to tell her the story of our past. I'll finally confess for real._ When she finally came out, her expression was grim.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shinji could not confess with Natsuki in such a terrible mood. They walked to school in silence, splitting paths only to go into the separate gate of the high-school and middle-school. Shinji had been making it through entire days of school lately. He made it a goal to stay so that Natsuki wouldn't totally hate him.

After the school day Shinji met Natsuki by the big cherry tree. Once again they walked in silence. Upon entering their apartment building Shinji stole a glance at Natsuki's face. He could have sworn he saw a teardrop fall from her eye. He jerked back a little bit.

"Natsuki…"

"Shinji." She cut him off. "I need to tell you something." He gestured for her to continue. "I…I am going on a trip with my mom and dad to America."

"Yeah. Sounds fun."

"And I'm going to be gone for three months at least."

"WHAT!" Shinji exclaimed nearly falling over.

"Good for me though, I get to be away from you." She laughed heartily.

"When…"

"Tomorrow morning." She answered his question before he even finished asking it.

"Woah…" He felt his heart slowly tightening.

"Well see you later then. We're leaving really early tomorrow and I won't be able to say bye then." She walked off towards her families apartment.

"WAIT!" Shinji cried, "When you get back I have something to tell you, will you listen?" Natsuki smiled warmly.

" I dunno. We'll see if I feel like listening." Shinji's heart felt about to tear in half. But those words sounded familiar somehow "Just kidding!" Chimed Natsuki. "I'll listen!" She disappeared behind the door and Shinji smiled a smile brighter than he ever had in any of his lives. She was still the girl he loved.


End file.
